


Bath Time

by That_Damn_Dixon_Boy (dracogotgame)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Collars, Dom!Shane, Domestic, Fluff, Humour, Light BDSM, M/M, Puppy Play, Puppy!Daryl, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub!Daryl, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogotgame/pseuds/That_Damn_Dixon_Boy
Summary: Shane's pup needs a bath. He does not want one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! More Sharyl fluff! Happy New Year, all. Just to reiterate, this fic features puppy play. If this is not your thing, please don't read any further.

Shane admits that this is his own fault. He should have known better. After four years of sharing his home and life with Daryl, he _really_ should have known better. He should have, at the very least, broached the subject carefully. It just…slipped out when he wasn’t paying attention. He has nobody to blame but himself and he tries to remember that as he prowls the house in search of his elusive boyfriend.

“Daryl?” he calls, even if he’s not so sure he should be announcing his presence. “Come on out, pup. It won’t be that bad, I promise.”

There’s an odd noise from under the bed. A half whine, half snarl, he thinks. Shane sighs. At least he knows where Daryl is now.

He crouches down and peers under the bed. Blue eyes glare defiantly at him. Daryl hunkers down and makes that growling noise in his throat again. The silver tag on his collar glints as he shuffles back a few paces.

“Hey there,” Shane croons, extending a careful hand. He succeeds in making contact with soft, bare skin. “There’s my good boy.” He praises Daryl as he continues the petting, running his fingers down his side and over the slope of his back. “That’s it, it’s alright. I gotcha, buddy.”

Slowly, Daryl edges into the petting. His shoulders relax and he shuffles closer, allowing Shane to pat his head and run his fingers through soft, brown hair. Shane wrinkles his nose at the slightly greasy feel to it. Even from down here, he can see the faint streaks of dirt running up and down Daryl’s toned arms and the smudges of mud on his chest and torso. It strengthens his resolve, and despite knowing that Daryl’s going to fight him tooth and nail on it, he knows it has to be done.

“I know you don’t want to, pup,” he says, doing his best to sound firm and reassuring, “but you _have_ to take a bath.”

Daryl growls and scuttles back again, out of his reach. His blue eyes are filled with reproach as they fix on Shane. It’s ridiculous how guilty it makes him feel. Daryl is definitely more expressive when he’s in his headspace, and apparently, he has no problem letting Shane know _exactly_ how he feels about bath-time.

Shane huffs in frustration. He has half a mind to point out they wouldn’t have to go through this every damn week if Daryl would just shower everyday like a normal person.

A part of it is probably his upbringing. Growing up in a shack with his batshit family (Shane’s met Merle, and he’s still not sure how Daryl made it to adulthood without shooting the guy at least once), he just wasn’t raised to think of showers as an everyday thing. Also— and despite it being one of the things he loves most about Daryl— the guy is…well, he’s kinda feral. He’s most at home in the woods, tracking prey and sleeping on the cold, hard ground. Hell, the only reason Daryl tolerates their apartment is because he doesn’t think Shane would last a day out in the woods.

He’s probably right, not that Shane would admit it.

So yeah, baths are a struggle. And he gets that Daryl doesn’t like them, but they live in a goddamn apartment and after a while, it’s just _necessary_.

Shane’s _not_ above using playtime to get what he wants.

Daryl always needs puppy time after a hunt. It’s his way of mellowing out, getting rid of all that nervous energy he can’t let go of otherwise. Shane fucking loves it. He’s always been a bit of a kinky bastard, and having his gorgeous boy on all fours, eager to please and so receptive to affection …god, just the thought is enough to make him rock hard.

But it’s more than just fun and games. When Daryl’s a pup, he’s _Shane’s_ responsibility. It’s his job to make sure his sweet pet is comfortable and taken care of. And if that means he has to take Daryl in hand sometimes, he’s fine with that.

Especially if it’ll get him in the damn tub.

“Pup,” he says, and his voice is sharp now. “Heel.”

There’s a belligerent whine in response, but Shane waits it out. Daryl knows that tone of voice means he’s not kidding around anymore. Sure enough, after a few seconds, he shuffles out. Shane stands up and scoots back to give him some room. Daryl crawls over and settles at his feet, scowling at the floor like its done him a personal disservice.

“Good boy,” Shane says, even if he has to purse his lips to keep from laughing. There’s something about Daryl when he’s like this. He’s such a mess of contradictions. His hair is dirty and he’s got a smudge of dirt on his nose, his blue eyes flash with displeasure, his toned arms and flat stomach make Shane want to touch him all over, the black collar around his neck makes Shane’s blood sing…

It’s amazing how he can look so scruffy and so damn sexy at the same time. It’s adorable and the rush of fondness that goes through Shane makes him dizzy.

He ruffles Daryl’s hair a little, and he’s not at all surprised when his hand is dislodged with a huff. Daryl glowers at him, but it’s nothing he hasn’t seen before. The resistance doesn’t worry him too much. Daryl knows his safeword and he can use it any time he wants. This isn’t him backing out. It’s just a tantrum.

“Come on,” Shane murmurs, taking a chance and stroking him again. This time, Daryl allows it, no matter how reluctantly. Shane crouches down beside him and grips the back of his neck, squeezing gently. Daryl relaxes under the pressure— acknowledging his dominance— and it makes him smile.

“Atta boy,” he praises again, pressing a quick kiss to Daryl’s head. Daryl whines, happier this time, and nuzzles against him. Shane laughs as his pup rewards him with a shy lick to the cheek. It’s enough to soften him up, just a little. He spends a good ten minutes indulging Daryl with soft words and reassurances, before getting up again.

“Come,” he orders, snapping his fingers and gesturing to their shared bathroom. Daryl’s eyes dart to the dreaded tub and he growls again. Shane taps his side, just a gentle prod to get his attention.

“Pup,” he warns, “don’t make me get the leash.”

It’s not normally something he uses as a threat. Daryl likes the leash most of the time. It’s long enough to let him wander around while Shane reads on the couch, but it’s also his anchor— a way to let him know Shane’s got him. One tug and he knows to come right back, to sit at Shane’s feet and put his head in his lap and let him play with his hair. Right now though, Shane knows he doesn’t want it. Not if it’s going to lead him straight to the bath.

“You can take your time and go in yourself,” Shane tells him, “or I can help you. Your choice, puppy.”

Daryl grumbles and makes sure to bump his leg as he crawls into the bathroom.

* * *

 

Shane takes his time to prepare the bath. The water is pleasantly hot by the time he’s satisfied, and he’s even got some bubbles in there. The foam is thick and inviting, with a faint scent of apricots and lavender. He’s careful not to chuckle out loud. Okay, so maybe it’s a little mean to force those frilly scents on Daryl but he thinks the pup’s earned it after the circus he put Shane through. Daryl can just deal with smelling like a summer breeze for a while.

Speakin’ of the devil…

Shane turns around, to find his pup sitting obediently by the sink. His heart warms and he nods approvingly. Daryl still looks sulky and put upon but he’s obeyed Shane’s order to ‘stay’ without protest. He’s eyeing the tub warily though, and Shane’s under no illusion that the next part will be at all easy.

“Okay, all set,” he says. “Come on, boy. Let’s get this over with.”

Daryl growls and bares his teeth. Shane frowns.

“Daryl, no,” he scolds. He walks over and reaches out, intending to calm him with a little petting.

He’s not at all prepared for Daryl rearing up and biting him.

Shane draws his hand back with a muffled curse. It didn’t hurt, not really, but he’s not exactly thrilled about the teeth marks on his thumb and index finger. It’s enough to irritate him and he feels no guilt whatsoever when he reaches down and grasps Daryl’s jaw firmly.

“No,” he says, calm but disappointed. “Bad pup.”

Daryl whines low in his throat. He tries to duck his head but Shane’s got a good grip on him. He crouches down, forcing his pup to look at him.

“We don’t hurt each other,” he says sternly. “We _never_ do that.”

Daryl whimpers again— a sad, little noise. His eyes are big and sorry as he noses at Shane’s hand. Shane huffs and lets go, allowing his pup to crowd into him. “Yeah, yeah,” he grumbles, scratching under Daryl’s chin. “I know, it’s okay.”

He still can’t let it go without punishment though. He’s the master here, it’s his job to enforce the rules. Biting is simply not allowed.

“Stay,” he tells Daryl, before going back to the bedroom. The box he needs is in the back of the closet and he finds it easily enough. He grins as he pulls the gag out.

It’s one of his all-time favourites— soft black leather, with a buckle at the back. But instead of the usual ball gag, it’s got a white silicone bone for the mouth piece. Daryl always whimpers and squirms when he brings it out, but he likes it well enough once it’s on. And Shane loves the way his pretty lips stretch around the bone. It’s good for nervous chewing too, he notes fondly as he spots numerous teeth marks scattered across it. Daryl would probably appreciate having it if the bath’s making him this antsy.

He pads back to the bathroom and crouches down, signalling Daryl with a quick snap of his fingers. The pup obeys and comes at once, still guilty from his outburst. He huffs on spotting the gag but he’s compliant enough to open his mouth and let Shane slip it on. Shane admires the sight of his pup with a bone for a few minutes. Daryl blushes under the attention, and head-butts him in the chest. Shane chuckles and presses a kiss to his head, tousling his hair playfully.

“Bath time now,” he says. “No more stalling, okay?”

Daryl whines but offers a nod.

Shane grips him by the collar and tugs him forward. Daryl crawls after him and peers suspiciously into the tub. The scent of apricots wafts over. He wrinkles his nose and scowls. Shane chuckles and tugs his collar again.

“In,” he laughs. “Now.”

It’s an effort, and he’s extra careful as he helps Daryl in the tub. Daryl finally settles with a huff, and stays put. The water sloshes around his hands and knees and the bubbles settle on his skin in soapy flecks. He looks utterly disgusted and so damn cute, it’s all Shane can do not to snap a picture. He’s not stupid though, so he just gives Daryl’s ass a fond pat and starts soaping up a damp washcloth.

“I have no idea why you fuss so much over a damn bath,” he teases as he swipes his thumb over Daryl’s nose and leaves a swath of soapy bubbles in his wake.

Daryl growls at him again.

“It’s not like you don’t enjoy yourself,” Shane continues, keeping his tone light and teasing. “I always make sure you do.”

Daryl turns to eye him speculatively. Shane chuckles and starts swiping the cloth over his back.

“Now be a good boy for me,” he murmurs, “and maybe when we’re done, you’ll get a treat.”

Daryl finally stills under his touch, obedient and compliant. Shane grins.

* * *

 

Five minutes in, and he’s discarded the washcloth. It’s much easier to lather Daryl up by hand. It’s even easier to get lost in the sensation of soft, smooth skin slipping under his fingers, but he’s careful to stay alert for any sign of distress.

“Pup.” He’s careful to keep his voice low and soft now. Daryl’s finally settled and he’s drifting, calm and centred under Shane’s gentle attentions. Still, he whines enquiringly at the sound of Shane’s voice and turns in his direction.

“What do you do when you want out and don’t have your voice?” Shane asks. He doesn’t think Daryl’s forgotten the rule but it’s better to confirm, just in case.

Daryl blinks, as if coming back to himself. But he’s sure and confident when he makes a fist and bangs the edge of the tub three times.

“Good boy,” Shane praises, ruffling his damp hair a little. “Do you want out?”

Daryl shivers and shakes his head. He wiggles his ass a little, trying to get Shane’s hand working in the right places.

Shane chuckles. He’s been a bit of tease so far. He’s washed Daryl’s hair thoroughly, soaped down his chest and arms and back, scrubbed his face nice and clean. But he’s been careful to avoid his ass, cock and balls. No, he’s saving that for later— that’s _his_ reward for doing a good job cleaning up his pup. He’s had no problem playing with Daryl’s nipples in the meantime though. Shane grins as his thumb skims over a tender peak again and Daryl whimpers. He _loves_ that his boy has such sensitive nipples. It’s so much fun to rile him up like this.

Daryl’s been good for him, for the most part. There was a bit of a skirmish when Shane tried to take the collar off, but it was easily handled once he explained that it was for bath time only. He’s put it on the sink, right in Daryl’s line of sight, and promised to return it as soon as they’re done. After that, Daryl’s been good for him, even allowing Shane to wash behind his ears.

He’s getting restless now though, Shane notes as he sloshes water down Daryl’s back.

“Almost done, pup,” he croons. “Good boy, such a good boy.”

Daryl’s answering whine is low and needy. He’s shivering and it’s definitely not because the bath’s run cold. Shane smiles as Daryl sloshes urgently in the water, pushing back against his hands and wiggling his ass.

“Aww, does my sweet pup want his treat now?”

Daryl nods frantically and pushes against his open palm.

Shane chuckles and reaches between his legs, cupping his balls and squeezing gently. “Gotta get you clean here too,” he says as he fondles Daryl. His pup manages a breathy sob and shivers under his touch.

“That’s it, puppy,” Shane coos. “So good, been so good for me. Gonna get your reward now…”

He finds the lube and slicks his fingers, making sure to let Daryl see. Those beautiful blue eyes watch his every move, large and sweet and pleading. Shane’s grin turns dark and he puts a proprietary hand on Daryl’s ass.

“Present,” he orders, rough and low.

Daryl hunkers down and raises his ass perfectly, and the sight tears a groan from Shane’s throat.

“So well trained,” he growls. “Such a good boy.”

He’s hard and aching from all this teasing, he can only imagine what his pup is going through right now. Daryl’s cock swings between his legs, thick and heavy. Shane hums in approval and strokes the round globe of his ass. His finger circles Daryl’s tight little hole and he pushes in slowly.

Daryl’s resulting whine has him palming himself through his jeans. It takes the edge off and lets him get on with it. He moves slowly, pushing in inch by inch until Daryl’s greedy little hole swallows his finger. Daryl moans and squirms as he thrusts experimentally. Shane crooks his finger and smiles as Daryl yelps and jerks. It seems almost cruel to tease him more, but he can’t resist brushing against the sensitive spot a few more times before pulling back. Daryl is definitely not happy about losing the tantalising touches. But his complaints taper off into moans when two of Shane’s fingers breach his asshole and Shane’s free hand grips his length.

“Go on,” Shane urges, as he scissors and stretches his fingers inside Daryl. “Go on and work for it, sweetheart.”

Daryl’s eyes flutter and he thrusts into Shane’s grip, even as capable fingers batter at his prostate. Shane makes sure to change the angle every few thrusts, just enough to keep him skirting on the edge. Daryl’s thrusts come faster and the soft, needy whines escaping him are just fucking gorgeous. Even in this state, he’s turning his head back, trying to find Shane with wide, blown eyes.

“I’m here, darlin’,” Shane manages, pressing a kiss to his hip. “Right here. Look at you… so beautiful, so fucking perfect for me…go on now…go on an’ do it…”

He’s not sure if it’s his praises or the last stab of his fingers that finally throw Daryl over the edge, but the next second, Daryl’s screaming through the gag and jerking frantically in his tightening grip and scrabbling for purchase as he spills in the water. His orgasm rips right through him and by the time he’s stopped shaking, he can barely hold himself up. Shane’s by his side in no time at all.

“Good boy,” he whispers, reaching out and herding Daryl close. Daryl rests against his chest, wet and warm and panting for breath. “So good for me, baby. Deep breaths, okay? Deep breaths now…”

His fingers fumble with the gag. He gets it off Daryl and puts it to one side. His free hand is already wrapping around Daryl, keeping him from slipping back in the water and holding him as he comes down.

“Shane,” Daryl slurs. He’s nudging his face against Shane’s chest, reaching out to grab at him.

Shane presses kisses down his bare shoulder. “Shh, shh. Easy,” he soothes, easing him back in the water. “Calm down first, okay baby? Just relax now…”

Daryl’s head rolls on his shoulder. A smile pulls at his lips as he locks eyes with Shane. “Want ya,” he mumbles, splaying a hand out. Shane hisses as Daryl’s fingers make contact, brushing against the bulging front of his jeans.

“Right here,” he manages, thrusting slightly into Daryl’s hand. “God, Daryl…I’m here.”

“C’mon,” Daryl rasps. His tongue darts out and he runs it over his bottom lip. “Now, Shane…please…”

Shane just about manages a nod and then he’s yanking at his damned pants, trying to get them off. His cock springs out and he’s never been so grateful for going commando. Daryl’s recovering fast. He’s back on his hands and knees, eyes locked on Shane’s cock with hungry desire.

“Yeah, that’s it,” Shane growls as he fists himself roughly. “Got somethin’ for you right here, puppy. Come an’ get it.”

Daryl moves, quick and eager. He positions himself in the tub, cranes his neck out. His lips part and Shane groans as his cock disappears down a warm, willing throat. Daryl’s eyes flutter, his cheeks hollow. He looks blissed out and beautiful with his mouth stretched around Shane’s cock.

“God, yes,” Shane groans, twining a hand in his hair. “Go on, darlin’. Show me what that sweet mouth can do…”

Daryl’s head bobs and he hums happily as he obeys. Shane groans and thrusts into warm, welcoming heat, sliding down Daryl’s throat with hardly any resistance. Daryl hums again— a low, needy sound. He draws back to tongue at Shane’s slit and it’s almost enough to send him careening over the edge.

He’s moving on autopilot now, tightening his grip on Daryl’s head and pushing back into that beautiful mouth. Daryl’s throat relaxes around him, and he thrusts deeper, faster, _harder_ until the sensation build up. He can feel it, his hips start to stutter and his thrusts become jerkier and less precise but he can’t stop…he can’t stop now…

On instinct, he looks down at Daryl. His boy, still on his knees in the tub, lips stretched around him and eyes bright with trust and adoration.

It’s that sight that sends him spiralling to orgasm.

Shane bites back a growl and barely succeeds, his balls tighten and he empties himself down Daryl’s throat. Daryl hums in satisfaction and tongues him happily, lapping away at the last of his cum and swallowing it down.

“Good boy,” Shane rasps, pushing him away as gently as he can. “That’s…that’s my good boy.”

Daryl is happy to nuzzle and mouth kisses at his thighs until he gets his bearings. When Shane’s sure he’s steady on his feet, he herds Daryl into his arms and helps him out of the tub. The bath’s cold now and he needs to get his boy warm and dry.

Daryl is by no means, a small guy, but Shane’s happy to carry him back to the bedroom. He grabs a towel on his way out and slings it over one shoulder. Daryl curls into his chest, sleepy and sated. It’s easy to tumble him on the bed and pat him dry. He doesn’t resist, not even when Shane scrubs his hair dry. He’s perfectly content to stay still and let his master take care of him, now that the fun part’s over.

“Did good?” he mumbles after a spell.

Shane herds him over and presses an affectionate kiss to his head. “Yeah, you did,” he says fondly. “So good for me, sweetheart. Always so good. You feelin’ okay?”

“Mm hm,” Daryl replies, nudging his way out of Shane’s arms and flopping down on a pillow. “Still hate baths.”

Shane laughs and taps his thigh. “Take a shower every day and we can stop.”

Daryl cracks an eye open and glares at him. “Don’ hate ‘em _that_ much.”

“Nah, you don’t,” Shane agrees. “In fact, I don’t think you hate ‘em at all. Feels good havin’ me take care of ya, doesn’t it, puppy? Get you all nice an’ clean, before gettin’ you dirty again?”

The colour flies to Daryl’s cheeks. He scowls and kicks at Shane. “Shut up,” he grumbles. “Tryin’ ta sleep.”

“Mm hm.” Shane chuckles and tugs his arm. “C’mere.”

Daryl complies, and Shane gives him a firm kiss as soon as he’s within reach. His tongue slips into Daryl’s mouth and his hands squeeze the boy’s ass. “My good boy,” he croons against Daryl’s lips. “I love you.”

Daryl huffs and butts his chin. “Dumbass,” he grumbles. But Shane can feel a smile against his neck and a whispered _‘love ya too’_ in his ear. He tightens his hold on his boy and nuzzles fondly at his head.

“Still tired?” he asks. “Or do you wanna try for round two?”

Daryl’s shiver and needy whine are answer enough.

“That’s what I thought,” Shane says with a laugh and a kiss. “Roll over, boy.”


End file.
